


Chemical burns

by Jethro_art



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Description of wounds, Lemon, M/M, Maxwell top, Sex, Smut, Wilson is nervous and insecure, and I love that side of him, but has a soft side, fluff end, it started as a description and then turned into a short fic, maxwell is much more collected, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethro_art/pseuds/Jethro_art
Summary: Wilson is quite insecure about his bare hands/arms when he got intimate with Maxwell. Wilson is totally aware that after year of deliberately using chemicals, mixtures and tintures his hands and forearems are irremediablly ruined, that's also why he keeps gloves (besides the obivious protections they provides while performing experiments). Maxwell is not an easy man but he somehow find a way to soothe him.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 44





	Chemical burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I wrote in english and it is not my motherlanguage so if you find some sentences odd this may be because italian in structured in a different way and I guess it influences how I manage the descriptions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, I love Maxwell being hungry for his lover warmth and Wilson being a nervous, touch-starved little rabbit. If you like, pleae let me know what you think about this idea in the comments!  
> This fic is inspired from a sketch I did, to see it please check the link https://poochyenajj.tumblr.com/post/638589996005212160/so-i-headcanon-wilson-being-quite-insecure-about  
> Thank you!  
> *if you have any problem in visualizing the pic please reach me out and i'll send it to you if you like!

So, I headcanon Wilson being quite insecure about his bare hands/arms when he got intimate with Maxwell. Wilson is totally aware that after years of deliberately using chemicals, mixtures and tintures his hands and forearems are irredeemably ruined, that's also why he keeps gloves (besides the obivious protections they provide while performing experiments).

_Chemical burns_

Maxwell slowly peeled off Wilson's half gloves, reveling the burned, scarred and stainded skin that they covered.

"That's why you never take off your gloves when we got intimate" he stated stern, but with a hint of fondling in his deep voice.

A light whimp came from the other man. Little scientist never liked to have his back to the wall, the magician thought.

"…uh, well, they also protect me while I work. I need my fingers free, because, you know, weighing chemicals is a precise chore". Wilson lightly hissed when Maxwell took his left hand, the most ruined yet his dominant hand, and made his slender and bony fingers ran onto his burned skin.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the magician asked. He seemed utterly fascinated by Wilson’s hands and that was extremly strange to him. The scientist knows well his skin wasn’t a pleasant view, yet he never actually bothered, since he used to spend all his time in his laboratory.

He didn't dodge the social meeting because of his scars but it was convenient not to have to explain to everybody why he was like that and, above all, to undergo other scientists' judging gaze because _they_ knew what had caused them. In front of other men of science they were clear signals of Wilson's many mistakes, another proof that may have made them spit comments on his quality as a scientis.

"…uhm, let me recall-" Wilson knew there was no way to swtich off Maxwell’s curiosity once ignited. They were so similar in that. "…I got this one night when I was younger, 25 I think. I was tired but I wanted to go on with my experiments, I made a mistake in calculating arsenicum's powder and other things’ weight. The becker get overheated and it exploded when I noticed and tried to remove it from the heat source. That's why this staining marks are so spread, few pieces of glass also jabbed my forearms." He simply explained.

Maxwell's expression was serious but extremely focused as the trailed imaginary lines between Wilson’s fingers, on his palms, on the back of his hands, on his wrists and then forearms. The magician’s long fingers caressed, pressed and brushed every centimeter of his chemical burned skin.

"…and that?"

"a deep cut. I was cutting some metal I guess, with a hacksaw, -the only thing I had to possibly use, and my hand slipped"

"…this one is from when I started exprimenting with electricy, but it didn't last long. Electricity is expensive, and copper too.”

He went on describing “Hydrogen sulfide that caught fire. Caustic soda. Carbolic acid. Laudanum mixture."

Littles scientist went on listing a bunch of chemical composts Maxwell had no idea what the hell were. He always skipped chemistry when he was younger.

Wilson stopped, noticing how he went silent.

"Does it disgust you?" he asked, straight to the point.

Maxwell blinked. "No. Not actually." he replied "There were a lot of wounded people in the circus I sometimes performed with."

The magician took his chin and forced Wilson to look at him, to lock his gaze with the magician’s obsidian eyes. They were burning.

With a growl he captured the younger man's lips, hungry, voracious, almost bossy if Wilson, after tensing a bit for the unexpected thing, didn’t relax and melt into the kiss. Wilson parted from his lover’s mouth only to catch a small breath before coming back to suck and bite Maxwell's full lips. The deep growls that Maxwell emitted made his skin curl with excitement and lust.

"You are so keen…" Maxwell breathed in his ear, his voice hoarse, greedy, as he began rocking his hips onto Wilson's, pinning him against the rough table they had assemble with some spare boards. "…so sharp…" another thrust "so passionate about your work…" The bulge in both their pants was becoming huge and frustrating under the thick fabric of their clothes.

"i am no good scientist" mumbled Wilson "I always end up doing a mess.."

"…like the one we're gonna do if you don't undress immediatly?" joked the Magician.

He quickly unbuckled Wilson pants and slip a hand inside his briefs, starting to stroke his erection. Wilson made a high pitch moan, which almost immediatly turned into a satisfied huff.

Man, Maxwell could be so lustfully hungry for his touch, so openly demanding the scientist skin on his. Wilson never believed that if somebody told him. "ouf-" he whimpered under another thrust "someone is needy this evening uh-?"

"..you got such limpid and sharp mind Higgsbury" it seems Maxwell wasn’t in the mood to accept Wilson’s self blabbering about how mediocre and inadequate he was.

Not that was a problem right then, his brain was already turning into a pudding of pleasure under the touch of the older man anyway. Wilson finally managed to unbutton Maxwell pants which shifted down the man ankles. Maxwell went instead for a slightly rougher approach and paused just to completely undress Wilson's lower body and throw his clothes toward their tent.

"I want to fuck you while you talk science to me, little scientist…" Maxwell grunted as he pushed a saliva coated finger in his man entrace, starting to prepare him.

"A-Ah Carter…" calling eachtother by their last name was always like throwing a buch of twigs in the fire that was their passion in that moment.

Wilson leaned a bit onto the table just enough to better expose his ass to the older man but keeping the stand pose. He didnt want to lean on the table, he wanted to look at Maxwell's greedy expression while he fuck him.

"Im gonna fuck you until you scream and forget the nonesense about being a bad scientist, Higgsbury" and with that the magician shoved his lenght into the shorter man entrance, gaining high pitched moan that was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

His little scientist, so incredibily attractive, intelligent yet so uncertain under the brash mask of a "can-do" men of science.

Maxwell grinned at how many moans he could draw out him. He loved having Wilson reduced in a mass of plesaure moans and shivers underneath him.

He wanted to fuck him completely, he wanted to claim him and making him scream of pleausure like nobody else ever did. He wanted also to keep Wilson under him, dominate him, making him praise his powerful thrust.

"p-please Max.." Wilson moaned, hands scratching the older man back, ankles firmly anchored behind Maxwell's back.

"how needy" he grinned, slowing his pace.

"..don't stop, you asshole" Wilson hissed, despite humming in pleasure.

Ah, that potty mouthed scientist.

Maxwell, regained his pace, fucking the other man nice and deep and in few thrust Wilson came all over their stomachs, making a mess onto the shirts they both were still wearing.

Hearing Wilson moaning loud brought Maxwell over his limit and he climaxed with deep and hoarse grunt, hiding his face in Wilson neck, then collapsed into the scientist scarred arm, letting his head rest on his chest. He could hear Wilson's furious hearthbeat slowly calming down.

Higgsbury looked at him, pacefully, completly mushed in a peace state, eyes half close and shiny, lips parted and cherry red by how many time he chipped them to contain his loud pleasure. The little man wasnt quiet when they engaged in that sort of activities, good thing the others where away to the caves to harvest light bulbs.

"…you see? I made a mess again" he whispered stroking Maxwell hair, fondly.

"…if that's the kind of mess you intend I totally wont complain anymore" Maxwell replied, chuckling.

He may not be the most brilliant scientist, but he somehow managed to solve the equation for Maxwell’s heart, and that was certainly the most difficult thing in the whole Constant.


End file.
